


Way between stars

by HellRiAl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I have a plot, I hope, Keith is 20, M/M, Multi, Pidge is 19, Pidge older (and taller) than Matt, and she go to Kerberos, i will add warnings later, it's a one of first attempt to write in english, shiro almost 22
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellRiAl/pseuds/HellRiAl
Summary: Senior cadet of Galaxy Garrison Katie Holt go to Kerberos with one of her boyfrinds and her dad.





	1. Chapter 1

"MATT, I'M GOING TO KERBEROS!" A scream woke Matt Holt up after only one hour of sleep.

"What? What happened, Katie?" Matt asked sleepily until he was knocked out of bed onto the floor a grenade named Katie Holt, senior cadet of Galaxy Garrison.

"I'M GOING TO KERBEROS! WITH DAD AND SHIRO!"

"Oh. Congratulations,” smiled Matt. "You deserve this, you worked so hard…"

"Yeah,” Katie's smile lessened.

"What? Oh, Keith, right? He isn't…"

"Yes, we talked with him and he happy for us, though. It's just little unfair, you know? All missions have two pilots and Keith would have been the second pilot on this, but at last moment they said that for Kerberos would only be one…"

"He strong. He can wait for you and Shiro, I am sure," Matt hugged his sister as hard as he could "I will keep an eye on him, promise. So… Is mom do a farewell dinner?"

"Yes, and I already invited Shiro and Keith."

"Good."

"Don't be a little shit."

"Who? Me?" Matt grin.

 

Dinner not was as horrible as Katie expected. It was good honestly. Mom talked with Keith about staying on Earth without his loves and Shiro promised Matt to care for his sister and it was little cute.

It's less than one hour before they must go into quarantine, and Katie's parents and brother leave them alone to say goodbye.

"Here.” Keith gave them two small gifts. 

"What's this?" Asked Shiro. Keith gave him a small piece of lilac stone on a chain. Katie got a green stone. 

Embarrassed, Keith shrugged: "A gift."

"Yeah," Shiro smiled and pull Keith to his embrace. "Thanks, I will bring you a stone from Kerberos".

"Is it for luck?" Katie joined in on her boyfriends' embrace and give to Keith thank you kiss.

Keith nodded: "just… stay safe. And back to me."

"We will try, I promise."

 

"We broke our promise to Keith." Katie lied on floor by Shiro's side who was giving to others in cell warning looks. Katie didn't cry, but her voice tremble because she wanted to.

"No. We can get back."

"You piece of optimistic shit but this horrible civilization destroys planets. How can we get back?" Katie questioned as she raised a little on her elbow to look at Shiro’s face. He gave her small smile:

"We will try and eventually we will get back to him. Back to Keith. And find your father. I promise."

"No! Not another promise." stopped him Katie. They didn't raise their voices but few aliens looked at they anyway and Shiro snarled. The first time they had woken up in the cell, some of aliens had tried to touch Katie and Shiro beaten they so hard that one of them had to take by druids. That helped and no one else try to approach but looks were be enough to feel uncomfortable. "I just… not optimistic like you."

"It's okay. I can be optimistic for two of us."

 

Their first fight had eaten all Shiro's optimism like black hole eats a small ship but he tried to stay calm for Katie. Shiro wanted to thank all of the gods which he knows for him and Katie getting the one enemy together. The galra, who look like administrator of the Arena, decided that they were too small to fight one-to-one. Katie diverted the attention to her, allowing Shiro to beat a huge octopus with three mouths with a sword that he got from the guard.

They couldn’t let go to each other when it was over. And they get a prize for their first win - cell for only the two of them.

The fifth fight was really hard. Usually they fight animals. Huge and intellectual, but still animals. Fifth enemy was an intelligent alien. And they knew her - she helped to them when they were in first cell. Katie couldn't fight right because she knew, fight was only over when one or more died. Shiro… Shiro could. He didn't think and didn't feel compassion, he just beat and beat until alien stayed on bloodied floor.

Only after that, on cell, he did cry in Katie's arms and fall asleep while she stroked his hair.

 

It was eleventh fight when they attracted Haggar’s attention. Shiro heard the quiet whisper from other prisoners which said that Haggar is the head of druids, a horrible witch who taken prisoners and do some terrible experiments on them for viewers' new entertainment in Arena. Shiro knew that it was bad but he can't do anything.

He woke up in their cell. Katie laid near, curled around him, but something was wrong. After second he remembered. The thirteenth fight was really disgusting and beastly. He remembered how Katie screamed when their enemy cut her ankle almost to the bone and how his right hand was broken by huge jaws with terrible crack. He blinked and raised himself little as not to alarm Katie. Shiro looked at their bodies.

His right hand wasn't his hand now. It was a futuristic prosthetic which perfectly mimicked his arm from fingers to shoulder. Shiro looked at Katie and he wanted to throw up when he saw that her left leg from toes to knee, as his hand, was a prosthetic made of silver metal with small blotches of black.

"Hey," he understood then that she wasn’t sleep when her voice tears him out of his sad thoughts. "How are you? You were out of it for a little longer than I expected. You don't hurt?"

"Fine, I guess," answered Shiro sitting down and putting his back behind the wall. "Katie…"

"Eh, about this," Katie stopped him: "I woke up earlier than you and Haggar wanted to know our names, so I told her others, not our real names," Katie looked away a little embarrassed. "I think, I don't want her to know…"

Shiro slowly nodded: "It's good idea. What's your?"

"Pidge. Like pigeon. And you’re… Kuro. I remember what you said about 'shiro' and 'kuro' in Japanese, so…" Shiro couldn't hold back the smile when he looked at his fringe, which was tinted light-lavender in purple lights, hanging down on his eyes.

"I like this".

"Thank gods," grinned Katie.

"And how are you?" Shiro carefully touched her left hip which caused her wince.

"I'm okay. Haggar said that my leg was easier than your hand, something about a hand having more nerves which need to be connected, so she gave me stronger anesthetic and I wasn't in pain," she hugged Shiro and he curled hands around her: "I’m just worry about you. You screamed so much," Pidge swallowed and looked at him wet eyes. "And your hair…"

"I'm sorry…"

"No, idiot, don't be sorry. I just… I just want to know if you are okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I swear. It just hurts a little, not a big deal".

 

Absolutely incredible, like fights in the arena with large animals or other prisoners on a huge alien’s spaceship, turned into a routine for them. Battle in the arena, rest in the cell, find consolation in each other - like a vicious circle. And, of course, Haggar regularly updating and testing their prostheses, which turned out to be really dangerous weapons. Kuro thought to himself about the things that he used it for: to kill and to fight, for the fear that is torturing all prisoners, to be called a name for the Arena, and to be called Champions with Pidge, because they did not lose a single fight.

But one thing was that they would never get used to, the fear that some time they would have to fight each other.

It was a quiet evening. Pidge analyzed the new improvements on their prosthetics and Kuro rested after a scuffle with the guard who tried to take away his and Pidge's food. The times between fights, boredom ran in horrible force. There were no books or entertainment for prisoners. So, they played games they could remember. The last was 'the word game' in which you must name a word beginning with the last letter of the previous one. Why they couldn't remember this game at first, they couldn't explain, but it was really funny to play now. Sometimes they would use galran words when they can’t remembered earth's. It was Kuro's turn when they heard an explosion far away.

Having risen they quiet listened what happened behind the wall of their cell. Guards ran and screamed something about 'Voltron'. Kuro frowned - a whisper about Voltron transmitted from one to another prisoner as a big secret and big hope. As if in galaxy exist someone who would come and safe everyone. Pidge didn't believe in this, he was not be so categorical but considered that it was just empty hopes which helping to live and not giving up to others.

Just in case they prepared to fight. If someone would open door they would try to run in hangar with few bots which they noticed on way to Haggar's part of ship. But if the door is not opened they can't escaped - door’s and walls’ material of their cell was be special for their prosthetic and they couldn’t leave even a scratch on the surface.

Something elusive held back Kuro's hand and Pidge's leg to kick out someone who opened door. And second after so familiar voice unbelievably asked:

"Shiro? Katie?"

"Keith?" Kuro's eyes wide opened when he saw who exactly opened door their cell. Pidge froze behind him but Kuro literally feeling her wonder. Keith was dressed in white and red armor and have a sword in same colors and Kuro couldn't look away. "What are you…"

"Don't want to break but we need to hurry up," second guy in white and blue armor with rifle suddenly appeared, and little relaxed Kuro and Pidge immediately tensed and turned on their prosthetics. "Whoa…"

"It's okay," Keith raised his hands in calming gesture. "It's just Lance. We really need to go".

Kuro nodded and they followed Keith to huge robotic Red Lion which congealed in hangar surrounding force field. Field disappeared when Keith touch it and when they all were in cabin, lion turned up, tearing metal and flying out in space.

"You Shiro? Takashi Shirogane?" Kuro winced when Lance said this. Kuro and Pidge strained and hardly resisted to not turned on his prosthetic again - Keith was familiar and they didn't feared that he do something to hurt they, but this guy they didn't know.

"Yes," caution nodded Kuro, looking at guy with anxiety and unconsciously pushing Pidge behind his back.

"What's happened on Kerberos? Why…"

"Lance, not now," frowned Keith, parking his lion in big hangar in Castle which drifted in space near galra-ship.

"Don't order to me," snapped Lance but was silent.

They were met in hangar one big guy with orange headband, royal lady with long white hair and elven ears, strange man with orange mustache and same ears as lady and guy who looked like Pidge but was a little short than she. Matt was first who ran up close to Pidge and Kuro and literally hanged on them necks, hugged they as if he let they go, they disappeared. Keith looked at three of them with small smile, but didn't go close and Kuro held out his hand to him and pulled into a joint embrace.

"I'm glad to see your reunion but…" woman voice break moment, but Matt didn’t want to let they go, so, they stay in each other's hands.

"Shiro, Katie," started Keith: "it's Allura, Coran and Hunk. Allura - princess of Altean".

"Please, don't call me Katie," said Pidge looking on floor.

"Why?" Matt sprang up immediately and Kuro got a deep breathe:

"I explain later if you don't mind. Call her Pidge, please. So, you a princess of planet which destroyed ten thousand years ago?" After few moments total silence, Allura nodded:

"Yes. We must define what we will do later. I understand right that you stay in Castle?"

"Yes!" Matt and Keith frowned and answered in same time.

"Okay," princess caution nodded, clearly understanding that if her answer would be another, Keith and Matt would lost their temper.

 

It took time to make princess sure that two galra prisoners didn't added problems to paladins and Castle. And much more time for Shiro and Pidge to stopped reacting on everyone with turn on his prosthetics. But at first night all was strange.

"Here is free rooms," said Coran, who giving to they excursion in Castle. Shiro frowned but couldn't say anything before Pidge tensed:

"We will get Keith's room".

Shiro wanted to smile when he saw how Keith blushed, shying nodded for her, how Matt chuckled into his hand and how Lance and Coran wide opened their eyes. And all three of they still were very tensed before Keith's room’s door closed after promised to Matt tell all story, cutting Lance grunt about "even mullets have a sex! And not with only one, but two partners!"

"You don't mind?" Asked Pidge, step closer to Keith, who look at they as he didn't believe on one hundred percents that they didn't be a hallucination.

"Of course no," he concentrated his attention on her and ask: "May I?" With wide opened hands which invite to hug. "You trembling, everything is okay? I can go if…"

"No!" Pidge helplessly looked at stepping close Shiro and he softly rubbed her back:

"We just didn't used to the fact that we in safety now. And you don't need to go. It's your room and we will be calmer if you stay with us".

"Okay," Keith got a faint smile when he looked at they and neatly patted Shiro's cheek, still hugging Pidge who burying her nose on his shoulder and probably tried hold back tears. And this soft gesture made Shiro want to cry too. After Pidge and Shiro got a short bath, guarding door to bathroom to each other, Keith offer: "Bed?"

Bed in niche was too little for the three of them, so, Keith went to free rooms and got back with few mattresses, pillows and sheets, and they snuggle got settled on floor, occupying almost all space in room. In alien’s Castle haven't more clothes and Keith got for Shiro Hunk's t-shirt which was little big but very soft and for Pidge his. They wasn't embarrassed necessity to show their prosthetics, but Keith didn't get long look at it for didn't do they uncomfortable.

"Keith, it's okay to look at our prosthetics," said Pidge when noticed how fast Keith look away.

"If you sure".

"Yeah, we sure," nodded Shiro.

This long day was really tiredly for him and he first lied down and snuggled to Keith's side, wrapping left hand around his hips, and closed eyes. Pidge chuckle and stroking his hair, put head on Keith's shoulder. So safety, so calmly was here, that Shiro got a little nap.

"Why Pidge?" Whispered Keith few minutes after.

"Like pigeon, don't know why, but I was not want to say Haggar, that fucking older witch, our real names when she asked, so, I'm created new".

"Hmmm, it's nice. What's Shiro?"

"Kuro. As black in Japanese. This itself came to mind when I look at him then".

"But why you don't want that we call you your real name?"

"I just… Katie Holt gone when we captured by galra and she will not return until I will find my father. Pidge… Pidge knows how survive and how fight. Now we need all what Pidge knows and no one that Katie knows, so…"

"It's okay. I'm not judge you. I will call you Pidge," Keith rubbed her hair and ask: "Should I call Shiro as Kuro?"

"No, don't. I'm fine with Shiro," answered Shiro turning his head to look at Keith's face.

"Okay".

 

Pidge waked up when felt how tensing Shiro's muscles. It was only one sign that he has a nightmare which he made, and she learned it very well. In dream she crawled on him as usually and now she, clasping his cheeks with her palms, whispered:

"Kuro," Keith slept by Shiro's side and she didn't want to alarm him. Also Pidge suspected that Shiro would not be happy if Keith find out about his nightmares. "Kuro, wake up". Shiro opened already wet eyes and took a deep tremble sigh. "We in safety, now," calming said she, gentle patting his forehead and sweaty hairs. - "What you dreamed?"

"Usually," grumbled Shiro and Pidge sighed - they have a same nightmares too often. The most frequent was about Keith who go to Kerberos as second pilot and capture with they.

"Maybe…" Pidge grin and rubbed her nose on his neck with quick teasing lick on salt skin.

"Pidge, Keith sleep".

"I'm not sleep," said Keith and both of Pidge and Shiro winced and literally jumped out of bed, turning on his prosthetics.

"Oh, sorry," trying to curb a nervous fast breath said Shiro returning to bed with more caution, "you just was so suddenly…"

"Yeah, don't do like this. Open your eyes first, please, or do other signs that you already didn't sleep," with very dissatisfied nod said Pidge.

Keith who looked at they with surprise and little amusement, nodded and didn't say anything about their stormy reaction.

"If I'm in the way… you know, with this things…" started he, and Pidge rolled one's eyes:

"Keith, stop. You don't in the way and never be. And stop say that".

"Yeah, I just didn't want to wake you up," agreed Shiro and gave to Keith grin with fast kiss on his' nose: "but if you don't sleep we can do all what I and Pidge imagine… thereat", Shiro couldn't bring himself to say "galra" or "prison" but it didn't change his playful mood anyway. "Or what you imagine".

Keith got upset and sad when Shiro said last phrase but quickly change his face expression to more cheerful.

"Keith," Shiro carefully hugged guy and Pidge snuggled to Keith's back and put her chin on his shoulder: "I and Pidge had each other for be more or less alright, but you stay alone at Earth and if you feel sad or something else and want to talk about it, we here. For you".

"You know, this big and 'fine'-man at first tried to be calm and optimistic and didn't say anything about how he feel bad," started Pidge when silence is delayed, "and one time, after fight when I almost slept, he tried hold back cry. I really don't like when someone crying but I don't like much more when someone trying to hold tears but still crying like quiet kitten." Keith listened with interest and Pidge continue: "But when I opened eyes, he made his calm-and-optimistic face and said to me: 'everything will be okay, sweetie'. Fucking sweetie, when his face red and swollen from tears and, you know, after that he sniffed and said: 'sorry, allergy'. Dammit allergy! On ship. In space." Keith snorted and chuckled, giving to Shiro irony look. Shiro heard all that Pidge said with unruffled face:

"Pidge, language. And I can tell no less nice story about you".

"You don't say this," puffed up Pidge.

"I will think about this if you behave yourself decently".

"Keith?" When silence delayed again carefully asked Pidge tightly embracing him. Keith sighed and patted her linked hands on his stomach:

"Listen, I don’t okay, but you here, you back to me and I can protect you and it's all what I wanted. I think that you died almost fucking year and I just not always can curb my feelings about this. But it's not your fault and this will not be solved by one talk. I just must to get used it, that's all," Keith bite one's lip and looked at they as he sorry. "And I know what you want to say. That 'it's okay to not be okay' and something else. I know it," it was said specially for Shiro, and he softly laughing:

"I wanted to say: 'how about continue what Pidge started', but if you want to talk more…" Pidge snorted and hide grin on Keith's shoulder:

"If we stopped talk and started do something more hot, can I call first shot?"

"Sure" Keith smile.

"Shoot".

"I want spitroast"

"If she just said…" with very innocent smile asked Keith and Shiro nodded:

"She's a devil. Satan in human body".

"Beautiful body".

"Yeah".

"You are two space dorks," rolled one's eyes Pidge.

"But your space dorks?" Ingratiatingly looked on her eyes two guys and she snorted:

"My, of course. But if you don't do anything, I will kick yours asses…" she can't continue because Keith kissed her, break all threats which she wanted to say.

They all feeling as they was a sensitive teenagers what was not surprise because at last year they didn't do something hot nor even jerked off. Pidge couldn't hold back husky chuckle when she cummed on Shiro's fingers few seconds after Keith, who's shied and hided eyes by hands when he understood that he cum on her face. Shiro laughing behind Pidge that she gave to Keith short look and both of they rushed on him with kisses, tickling and stroking what made him cum right now.

"Teenagers," snorted Pidge.

"Sensitive teenagers".

"Don't be upset. Don't know how are you, but I want more," Shiro touched himself and grin: "maybe after bath".

"Maybe in bath?" Asked Keith, and Pidge looked at him with amusement:

"Nice".

It's slowly and softly even when Keith looked at Shiro and both of they took Pidge on the middle and left huge suckings on her neck and shoulders. She moaned and scratched her nails on Keith's back from particularity acute pain-pleasure by Shiro's bites. Warm water falls on their flushed skin, dispersing blood faster in veins, and Pidge couldn't hold back her really loud moans even she had Keith's dick in her mouth, because Shiro affected all of her sweet places inside and outside and moved so right…


	2. Chapter 2

It was early morning when they went to kitchen and silence in halls was be pleasantly. Keith made few plates green goo with some excuses about taste and Pidge just laughed and said:

"Believe me, it's much more good than what we tasted thereat".

"Shiro?" Asked Keith when noticed that Shiro eaten few spoons and sat with missing face expression, like he hear something what they don't.

"Eh… just strange feeling. Like something call me," answered he with shrugging.

"Maybe we need to check this".

"Why?" Pidge frowned. "If this a trap? Or some monster-vampire who lure his victims by means of his strange voice?"

"Monster-vampire?" Keith raise one's eyebrows in surprise. "I think alteans don't keep something like that in ship. I hope. But back on Earth, when I went to desert, I felt something same. And it's turned out to be a Blue Lion. So…"

"But all Lions already have paladins, right?"

"Just check," calmed they Keith.

Strange Shiro's feeling led they to huge silver and black gates which hide Black Lion's hangar. And when Shiro stepped close, gates opened and Black Lion lied down his head on floor and opened entrance to cabin.

"Is it what I think?" Pidge question left without answer. Shiro frowned:

"I can't be your paladin, Black… Kuro," he listened intense to something inaudible: "no, I can't be a leader. You know… you saw those memories… Listen, I was killing and did horrible things," he couldn't continue because in hangar ranged out princess's voice:

"It doesn't matter. You were chosen so you a true paladin".

"But you a black paladin. I can't do this," Shiro turned to her and she gave him a consoling smile:

"I believe that you can. And it's really doesn't matter what you did before. All of this was be against you will and desires, and you shouldn't be ashamed of this".

"You suddenly became so kind," ironical said Pidge break tense silence which hanged out on hangar. "What happened, already don't think that we dangerous and must be locked up?"

"I didn't think so…"

"You must know one thing about me and Shiro - we have very good hearing. And we heard how you quite whispered for Coran about that yesterday. Why lie?" Princess swallowed and raised her chin with diplomatically face expression which was supposed to hide her awkwardness:

"I'm sorry that I said this, but you must understand that when we met, you was for me only escaped galra's prisoners who have a dangerous prosthetics which usually used galra-officers. And I had all foundations to don't trust you at first sight".

"Let's say," snorted Pidge.

"Matt convinced me that you deserve trust. And I'm try".

Few vargas or how they call this time interval later, Allura call all to bridge and told about new black paladin to almost sleepy other. Pidge grin when princess gone and elbowed Matt's side:

"Are you sleep with princess, little brother?"

"What? Where did you get this…" all paladins and even Coran stared at him and Matt flushed as tomato: "Hypothetically - maybe".

"Are you seriously?" Screamed Lance wringing one's arms. "How you could do this with me and my love?"

"Are you want to sleep with him too?" Inquired Pidge with most spiteful grin.

"No! I love Allura!"

"Hypothetically - I'm sorry".

"What a crazy day," said Keith to Hunk, who looked at suffering Lance with amusement and little bit of jealousy.

 

"So, I want ask, why exactly monster-vampire?" Keith looked at Pidge, who giving him a long look:

"Eh we just fighted with something same. And it's not be pleasant," Pidge wrinkled. "So, what they said about training deck? This ship have a deck with some simulators?"

"Deck have a program Gladiator, which with we can fight".

Shrugged Shiro: "Sounds good."

It is still early so they can fight without others. And Keith just stayed with opened mouth because Shiro and Pidge together could defeat gladiator at the eight level. When Allura told and showed they gladiator, she warning to don't fight at level higher sixth, because even better fighters couldn't always defeat at this levels.

"Nine?" Asked Pidge with hard breaths.

"No, it's enough for us," said Shiro. "Keith, want with us?"

"Of-fucking-course," grin Keith and stepped close, "but I'm not so good as you".

"And it's say guy who taught us how fight," Pidge rolled one's eyes. "Give yourself more faith, desert-boy".

"Watch your language, please," said Shiro and they gave to him innocent smiles.

In fight three of they forget all and understanding that they don't alone yet when Allura break level eight:

"Stop training sequence".

"What the fuck!" Pidge, who almost fell down on floor when gladiators turned off, jumped up and looked at princess with anger.

"Keith, I warned you don't get levels higher six…"

"Just stop it and scram doing your princess stuff".

"Pidge," said Shiro with small disapproval.

"But…"

"Pidge".

"Fine, sorry. What you want?" Shiro exchanged glances with Matt, and two of they hided chuckles in palms - Katie is Katie even if she call herself as Pidge, something in her no change.

"I think," said Allura after few moments of silent, "you need to fight in group as paladins. And maybe do another trainings which help you to build Voltron," Allura and Matt looked at each other and then Matt said:

"I think, Pidge must join with us".

"I'm not a paladin," sniffed Pidge.

"But you a good fighter," Matt smile brightly at her and she sighed:

"Okay". 

 

Pidge and Shiro trying, really hard trying to fight with gladiator and drones into group, but all what two of they could - helped Keith and Matt. Lance and Hunk was not bad and could fight only together, but it's not a group fight, okay? They all understand this and try again and again with one result. At low levels they all can stay alive, but at high often only Shiro and Pidge, stand back to back can defeat.    


"It's not working," break all Pidge, who feeling uncomfortable under unhappy Lance's sight, because she again protected Keith's back and didn't do this for Lance, because, if she stepped closer to blue paladin, she left Keith without defense. It was instinct - protect Keith even if it would lead to "died" somebody else.    


"Maybe it's time for other trainings," Coran's voice sounded delight. When Pidge understanding what he offer, holding out headbands to them, she sharp stepped back and frowned:   


"No. No one don't crawl in my head!"   


Shiro, who looked like he want to hide oneself, nodded: "I'm agree, it doesn't end well".   


"But you a black paladin…"   


"And we both know, that I'm not suitable for this, especially if you want from me some mind-union with other".    


"Hey, I was not be in delight too when I need to did 'mind-union' with mullets, but it's a part of Voltron bonds," said Lance. "When we build Voltron, we have a psychical bond…"   


"And we don't want this," Pidge crossed hand on chest and looked at other in deck like they could try to compel they do 'mind-union' with force.    


"Katie, calm down…"   


"Don't call me Katie!" It's sound like scream and Matt stepped back with hands up.   


"Pidge," Keith calming embraced her and quietly said: "if you don't want, you will not do this. I'm swear".    


It was silently and quick sights change between Matt and Allura, but Shiro noticing this and straining:   


"What yet?"   


"Nothing…"   


"Don't even try," warning Shiro. - "You said that you don't believe to us, so it works in two side - we don't believe you. Say what you think or get off with all this trainings".    


"Shiro," Keith squeezed his left hand: "It's okay. They just think, that Pidge is real paladin of Green Lion, and Matt can be paladin only because he is her brother. We suspect this because and Matt, and Allura can't get really close connection to their lions, so, when you got a connection to Black, it was naturally to assume that Pidge have connection to Green".   


"Seriously?" Pidge rolled one's eyes: "I'm not a fucking paladin! How much times I need to say this? And I never permit to somebody crawl on my head. If it all, I want to go anywhere, where haven't you".    


Keith and Shiro didn't try to stopped her - she need time to be alone for get cold and don't spit venom for everyone. Matt tried and got really hard hit to his shoulder, when Pidge going to door.    


"It was… frighteningly," said Hunk, "she will be okay?"   


"Yes, she will. Just let to her some time," said Shiro, "I think, training end".    


He went to the door without listening what others were saying. He and Pidge didn't be alone without each other very long time, and it's be little worrying when he doesn't see her. Keith catch up with him:   


"Are you okay?"   


"Yes. Maybe," shrugged Shiro. "Don't know. It's just… I really don't want someone in my head. Even you or Pidge. Sorry".   


"Don't, it's normal and I understand you. If it was not be necessarily for Voltron, I would never agree to did mind-union with Lance. Also Hunk is really nosy, so it's hard to hide that what I don't want show".    


Shiro didn't know where he go, just went on instincts, and it's work - they went to deck which looked like observatory where sat Pidge. She looked sadly and Shiro stepped close and asked:   


"Can I stay?"   


"Yeah," she sobbed and stretched for him hands, and Shiro embraced and pulled her to his laps.    


"Shush, it's okay, baby," he rubbed Pidge's back and calming whispered.    


"It's not okay! I have a chance to find my father and help other who can't protect thyself, but I do nothing because I just scared that somebody can see into my head!"

 

"Pidge, look at me, please," Keith stood up on his kneels front of her and took her hands on his palms, "it's not bad, if you don't run to protect everyone in galaxy right now. You are not an egoist if you don't want someone in your head. You said that you more or less alright, but more or less is not alright yet. It was two days after you escaped, give yourself time to recover and cope with all this shit". 

 

"Who are you and where you hiding our Keith Kogane?" Asked Pidge with smile after few minutes when she wiped away her tears.    
"As you changed to be Pidge, I changed to be a better paladin and to find you. Maybe I'm not always good in this, but I'm try, and I'm probably understand you at now". 

"I must do it, yeah?" Sadly asked Pidge not looking to her boyfriends.    


"No…"   


"Keith, we can't indulge our desires at now. I know, you think - we can, but what else we can doing? We can't get back to Earth, and can't lose all this paladins things".   


Keith looked at they as for the first time saw. They were scared that someone can see in their minds, but they were anyway going to do this. Keith didn't know how he deserved their love and even he really wanted relieve them of the need to be paladins, he knew that they will never forgive themselves if they don't do this.

 

When three of they returned to training deck, Hunk and Lance was here yet, and they could wear headbands and started 'mind-union' right now. Maybe Shiro and Pidge expected what would happened, but Keith absolutely not expected this. 

At first it was as usually, like a space with their minds, but few seconds later space turned on black hole sucking their consciousnesses and didn't want to let they go. 

He didn't understood what happened. All was fuzzy and not clear. 

_ "Hey, look!" Someone elbowed his side and Keith saw Pidge who licked her lips and smiled for him. "It's Kogane, remember? That guy who created really big troubles to Iverson". _

_ "M," his voice sounded like Shiro and Keith understood that he is in Shiro's memories now. Shiro looked at Keith who stood in queue for dinner with most threatening face expression. "What? Want to invite him?" _

_ "Why not?" _

_ "Okay," Shiro stood up and went to queue. Till he went, Keith having time to got his portion and looked around for free place. "Hey, you Keith, right? I'm Shiro. Want to sit with me and my friend?" He showed by hand to table where smiling sat Katie.  _

_ "Em?" Dumb question almost wrote on Keith's face and Shiro softly laughing: _

_ "We just think that you can't have a good dinner with someone who looks like he want to kill you with a sight," Shiro glanced at table with noisy company, where Keith could notice Lance with really menacing look, "but we don't insist". _

_ "Okay," caution nodded Keith and followed to Shiro. "Thank you". _

_ "Nah, it's nothing," Katie grin: "you created so many troubles to Iverson that it's we must to say you 'thank you'". _

_ "I didn't realize that two best cadets hate him so much," Keith snorted looking anywhere but not at them.  _

_ "You always can discover something new," smiled Shiro. "So, how about discover training hall with us?" _

_ "Don't pay any attention on him. Shiro just heard about your very cool scuffle and want to ask you to teach us". _

_ "What?" Keith stunned looked at trey: "You want what?"  _

_ "Just few lessons?" Shiro made puppy's eyes. "And we will take you at our simulations session after curfew".  _

_ "We need to go. If you want, come to training hall at nine," Katie smiled to him, got her tray in one hand, grabbed Shiro at second hand and two of they literally vanished from cafeteria. _

 

_ "Lance, calm down, please," Hunk tighter grabbed Lance's arm holding back him near.  _

_ "You saw that? He behavior himself like nothing happened!" _

_ "But nothing really happened"," shrugged Hunk. _

_ "Et tu?"  _

_ "Buddy, please, calm down and stop trying to fight with him. He doesn't notice you and your behavior is silly!" _

_ "Hunk…" Lance puffed up and looked at his friend sad eyes. _

_ "No. Nope! You have been stop this before everything goes too far. Please." _

_ "But he did a shittiest thing in simulations history and what? He is anyway a pilot-fighter? It's unfair! I…" _

_ "You didn't get three points to the bottom limit, stupid," snorted Ramirez sitting near, "and he got one of the best results in recent years. You never can rival with him".  _

_ "Like you," grin one of girl.  _

_ "I don't try", shrugged Ramirez. _

_ "Oh, fuck off, Ramirez," said Lance. "No one asked you". _

_ "Pffff". _

 

Keith stunned swam out of Lance memories, couldn't understand what happening. He knew that it was Shiro's and Lance's memories, but he really can't imagine how it can work. He had time to take a quick look at Shiro with Pidge, who joined hands and sat squinting, and at Lance with Hunk, who looking into the void without reaction, but after the darkness again took him.

 

_ "Hey, you here," Shiro smiled to Keith coming up to training hall. _ _  
_

_ "Em, yeah, you invited me" Keith embarrassedly nodded and looked around: "where… eh… cadet Holt?"  _ _  
_

_ "Katie, my name - Katie," snorted Holt who leaning out of door. "Come in, boys, we have not more time".  _ _  
_

_ "Why?" Asked Keith raising one's eyebrows.  _ _  
_

_ "Because we planned to be in simulator at 1100. It's time where all superior officers going to officer's salon and don't go out to corridors before midnight," answered Shiro.  _ _  
_

_ "I see you really like break garrison’s rules," smiled Keith.  _ _  
_

_ "Yeah, and we are best cadets yet because we have never been caught," laughing Katie.  _ _  
_

_ "So, let's start?"  _ _  
_

_ They spend a hour in training hall really good. Keith enjoyed all talks and spars what they do. Two of they have skills for fight, but Shiro have a… something like duel skills? And Katie have a schoolyard scuffle skills. Keith really can't hold back laugh sometimes caught himself that he like to explain street methods of fight for two home children. At eleven they literally grabbed him and dragged into one of small officer's shower. _ _  
_

_ "Hey, what are you doing?" Keith closed eyes by hand, when Katie started taking off her clothes without some embarrass.  _ _  
_

_ "What? Oh, come on!"  _ _  
_

_ "It's Katie, you just will must get used to it," snorted Shiro taking off his clothes too. "Join, we will not bite you".  _ _  
_

_ "But you are naked, she is naked! And she a girl!"  _ _  
_

_ "Okay, embarrassed-boy, I'm hide myself. Move your ass and hurry up". _ _  
_

_ Keith opened eyes with caution, but Katie really hid herself behind partition. He took quick shower trying not to look at his neighbors but it was really hard, because Shiro's abs was absolutely criminal and Katie had a small pretty tits with little pink nipples which cute stuck up. Keith breath and closed eyes when feeling his hard-on.  _ _  
_

_ "He has erection," smiled Katie. _ _  
_

_ "M?" - Shiro snorted water and looked at Keith with question in eyes: "Well, hide your tits, please, and don't pry".  _ _  
_

_ "You boring".  _ _  
_

_ "Oh, what a sadness, little-pretty-tits".  _ _  
_

_ "Said guy with criminal abs". _ _  
_

_ "Touché".  _

 

Lance flushed as much as it was possible. Keith couldn’t hold back chuckle and felt how Shiro smiled too. Pidge burst out laughing:

“Oh, you flushed as a little virgin, blue-boy,” snorted she. “What? Didn’t see any naked girl early?”

“I saw”.

“No, he not,” said Hunk.

“Huuuuuunk, you hurt my heart!” Moaned Lance.

“Well…” Smiled Shiro, but darkness again took they.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see some errors - say to me) *I'm not bite =)  
> in tumblr i'm helrialmia) if you want to talk - you are welcome)


End file.
